Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade
Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (previously known as Mickey’s Very Merry Christmas Parade) is the annual holiday parade that performs at the Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort in Florida during the Christmas season. History It was debuted in 2007, when it replaced the very similar Mickey’s Very Merry Christmas Parade; the prior parade had been running since 1994. The current Christmas parade consists of elves, toy soldiers, reindeer, gingerbread men, and Disney characters in their holiday finery. The music in this parade is very catchy, and is available online. It is not the same as the parade that is shown on ABC on Christmas Day, which is filmed at Walt Disney World the first weekend of December each year. In 2018, is update again by Disney 95th Anniversary, with new things, new characters of Disney. All Units *Opening **Millie Mouse, Melody Mouse, Morty Fieldmouse, Ferdie Fieldmouse, Pinnochio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Toodles, Quoodles, Alice, Mad Hatter, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Mary Poppins, Bert, Minnie Mouse and Ortensia **Mickey Mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Julius the Cat *Ice and Stump Day **Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen **José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, April, May, June, Scrogge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard and Launchpad McQuack **Donald Duck and Daisy Duck **Olaf **Bambi, Simba, Faline, Nala, Thumper, Flower, Timon and Pumbaa **Kristoff and Sven **Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor, Pony Head, Kelly, Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo and Rhombulus *Candy **Vanellope von Schweetz, Max Goof, Roxanne, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun **Goofy Goof, Sylvia Marpoble and Wreck-It Ralph **Chip, Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Clarice, Monterey Jack and Zipper **Pete, P.J., Beret Girl, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski and Stacey **Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck **Riku and Kairi **Sora *Princeses and Princes **Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Grumpy and Dopey **Snow White and The Prince **Cinderella and Prince Charming **Ariel, Prince Eric, Belle, Beast, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Aladdin, Jasmine, Tiana, Prince Naveen, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider and Fairy Godmother *Toys **Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, the Queen, Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, Tuck, Roll, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Michael "Mike" Wazowski, Marlin, Nemo, Dory, Mr. Incredible, Elastirgirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Frozone, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Remy, Emile, Wall-E, EVA, Russel, Merida, Riley Andersen, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear, Arlo, Spot, Miguel Rivera and Hector **Kanga, Mrs. Heffalump, Roo and Lumpy **Pigglet, Tigger, Owl, Eeyore and Rabbit **Ham, Mr. Potato Man, Rex, Slinky and Bullseye **Woody, Winnie the Pooh, Jessie and Buzz Lightyear **Little Green Mens, Mira Nova, X-R and Buster *Ending **Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, Spot, Billy Bevel, Polly Pi, Screwy, Stanley Griff, Dennis, Harry, Elsie, Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully Dotie, Sofia, Chiro, Jinmay, Pucca, Yin, Yang, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Wander, Sylvia, Milo Murphy, Diogee, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish, Penny Proud, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Jake Long, Luong Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski, Haley Long, Rose, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram, Carl, Perry the Platypus, Doug Funnie, Porkchop, Patti Mayonnaise, Skeeter Valentine, Pepper Ann Pearson, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, T.J. Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Ashley Spinelli, Mikey Blumberg, Gretchen Grundler, Gus Griswald, Gruffi Gummi, Zummi Gummi, Grammi Gummi, Tummi Gummi, Sunni Gummi, Cubbi Gummi, Augustus Gummi, Cavin, Calla, Mowgli, Baloo, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Bonkers, Lucky Piquel, Miranda Wright and Marsupilami **Reinders **Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus See also *A Christmas Fantasy Parade *Disney Christmas Stories *La Parade de Noël Disney *Santa Mickey's Toy-riffic Street Party Category:Christmas Category:Parades